Kane
by fanfiction21
Summary: Yeah the first chapter is just its history im very cdo or for some people ocd at times i dont know why


The Kane Chronicles are a series of novels by Rick Riordan; based on Egyptian mythology, but set in the same universe as Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. The first book, The Red Pyramid, was released on May 4, 2010. The second, The Throne of Fire, followed on May 4, 2011. The third and last volume, The Serpent's Shadow, was released on May 1, 2012. The novels are narrated alternately by the two protagonists, siblings Carter and Sadie Kane, descended from Pharaohs Narmer and Ramses the Great, forced to contend with Egyptian gods and goddesses. Riordan explained his inspiration in an interview: "In my classroom, there was only one thing that was more popular than Ancient Greece, and that was Ancient Egypt… This was a matter of listening to a lot of fans, and a lot of young readers." Plot - In the books, Rick Riordan tells that the story is a written down version of a transcript he received from "Carter and Sadie". The story takes place in the same universe as the Camp Half-Blood chronicles. Book One: The Red Pyramid The book is written as an audial recording by the Kane siblings, Carter and Sadie, and begins when Carter Kane and his father, Julius Kane, go to London to visit Sadie, Carter's sister, who has been living in England with their grandparents for the past six years. Carter notices from the start that his father is acting uncommonly nervous and edgy, but pretends not to notice. At the London Museum, Julius uses the Rosetta Stone to summon Osiris god of the dead, but accidentally releases five gods: Osiris, Isis, Horus, Set and Nepthys. Julius is imprisoned by Set, brother of Osiris and the god of evil. Carter and Sadie then embark to Brooklyn with their uncle, Amos, later to learn that Julius' side of the family is descended of the Pharaoh Narmer while their dead mother, Ruby, descended from Ramesses the Great. They are attacked at Amos' house by serpopards, and rescued by the goddess of cats, Bast. At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, they are attacked again by the scorpion goddess, Serqet and rescued by character 'Zia Rashid', a trainee at the 'House of Life', which is an Egyptian-themed school of magic dedicated to confining the Ancient Egyptian gods. Zia opens a portal and takes the siblings to Cairo, where the first and biggest 'House of Life' is. Here, it is suspected that the siblings are possessed by Horus and Isis, prompting M. Desjardins, the school's second-in-command, to desire their deaths. Carter and Sadie were brave and begin to learn the use of hieroglyphic magic; but their training is disrupted when the school's 'Chief Lector' Iskandar dies, leaving Desjardins in command. They escape him and rejoin Bast, with whom they infiltrate Desjardins' house in Paris to obtain a book with which to oppose Set. Following a fight with the Set animal, they visit Thoth, the knowledge god, at Memphis, Tennessee, whence they are sent to gain both a 'Feather of Truth' and Set's secret name. Having obtained the Feather from Anubis, god of death rituals, they continue to Texas, where Carter fights Sobek, the god of rivers. He is rescued by Amos; but Bast and Sobek are exiled to the Duat, the Egyptian underworld. In New Mexico, they defeat the lion goddess Sekhmet and continue to Arizona, where Set has established the story's eponymous Pyramid. To overcome Set, Carter merges with Horus; but both are overcome. Sadie learns Set's secret name from Zia and merges with Isis, with whose aid she banishes Set to the Duat. Both protagonists then learn that Apophis may enter the mortal world, and that the Zia, the host of the river goddess Nepthys encountered hitherto is a ceramic shabti. Having returned to Brooklyn, they discover that their father has merged with Osiris; but themselves forsake Horus and Isis, retaining a portion of each god's power in a sacred talisman. Book Two: The Throne of Fire Having reestablished the regular training of children in Egyptian-themed magic, protagonists Carter and Sadie break into the Brooklyn Museum to seek part of the Book of Ra, hoping to wake Ra against Apophis, The Lord of Isfet . Following a struggle with several monstrosities, they discover the necessity of three scrolls that control the embodiments of Ra, one being the scroll in the museum. Sadie returns to London to celebrate her 13th birthday; but when she arrives, her grandparents have been forced to incarnate Nekhbet- the vulture goddess- and Babi- the baboon god- and pursue Sadie and her friends, Liz and Emma. From Anubis, she receives her next destination. They are rescued by Bes and re-unite with Carter and his companion Walt. They then travel to their opponent Vladmir Menshikov's house in St. Petersburg, Russia, in search of the second scroll. There, they are attacked by Menshikov's two-headed snake. Sadie destroys the snake, and Set reveals the location of the last scroll and that of their friend Zia Rashid, lost in the earlier book. Thereafter Bes and Carter search for Zia at her birthplace, where Zia is abandoned by Nephthys. Antagonists Menshikov and Micheal Desjardins attack Carter and Bes; but Menshikov is overcome by Carter. At the story's 'Valley of the Golden Mummies', Sadie and Walt obtain the last scroll, but are attacked by reanimated mummies; whereupon all four characters are rescued by Ptah, who reveals Walt will die young because of an ancient curse in his family. Upon learning that Menshikov prepares to attack their refuge 'Brooklyn House', Walt and Zia return to protect it, while Sadie, Bes, and Carter go to free Ra and defeat Apophis. En route, the latter discover Khnum who has forgotten his secret name . They then discover Ra, who appears irrational and senile. To gain time, they challenge the moon god Khonsu to senet, an ancient Egyptian version of gambling, and persuade Ra to merge with Khepri, the scarab and rising sun, but free Apophis in the process. Desjardins witnesses this and helps them banish Apophis; but dies doing so, and warns them that Apophis will later return. In the book's resolution, the return of Ra has deprived Horus of his throne, and Walt will die soon because of the curse on his family's blood line; whereas Bes has lost his memories in the game of senet, and Amos is now in command of the House of Life, whose members blame the protagonists for Desjardins' death. Book Three: The Serpent's Shadow In the opening of this book, protagonists Carter and Sadie travel to Dallas, Texas to meet a fellow-magician, J.D. Grissom, to obtain a heavily guarded magical scroll from the exhibit of Tutankhamen at the Dallas Museum of Art; but the scroll is destroyed before they can reach it, and all Grissom's subordinates killed. In Brooklyn, they discover that a box saved from the incident contains Tutankhamen's shadow. Inspired by Horus, Carter decides to consult Thoth; but Sadie insists on his attendance of their school dance. During the dance, Anubis suggests that the shadow contains record of identity, prompting Sadie to restore Bes' memory by his shadow. The Russian magician Leonid reveals that renegade magicians are coöperating with Apophis. The House's superintendent Amos instructs Zia and Sadie to visit Bes while Carter and Walt visit Thoth. Carter and Walt find Thoth attacked by demons, whom they vanquish; and later ask the help of Osiris. Sadie learns from Zia that Amos is attempting to channel Set, and both learn from the hippo goddess Tawaret where to find Bes' shadow. Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Walt then obtain the character 'Setne' from Osiris. Sadie and Walt search for Bes's shadow, while Zia, Carter, and Setne seek the Book of Thoth; but Setne secretly orders the character 'Bloodstained Blade' to kill the others. Sadie and Walt trick the hunting and weaving goddess Neith into assisting them; whereafter Walt exhausts himself to revive Bes's shadow, but survives by hosting Anubis. Walt thereafter discovers Setne's plan and sends Sadie to Carter and Zia. Meanwhile, Carter and Zia enter the Land of the Demons, where Carter realizes that Zia is hosting Kherpri, one of the three essences of Ra. With Sadie, they imprison Apophis' shadow, which summons aid to itself from which the protagonists are rescued by old ill gods. Ra is consumed by Apophis, but revived when Sadie and Carter destroy the latter; whereupon the gods leave the mortal , resolution, Carter and Sadie visit their father to report Setne's escape, and receive warning from their dead mother of "other gods" and "rival magic", which when combined with the initial book's mention of Manhattan having 'its own gods', implies a shared fictional universe with that of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, a world of Greek gods and also Egyptian gods. Companion books ''The Kane Chronicles Survival Guide" released on March 20, 2012. ''The Kane Chronicles: The Red Pyramid " released on October 2, 2012 'The Son of Sobek" released on May 7 2013 The Son of Sobek is a short story,the first crossover between Rick Riordan's Kane Chronicles & Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series, it was first released in the paperback version of The Serpent's Shadow, then as an e-book/audiobook combo with the audiobook read by the author on June 18th 2013 It also by their meeting confirms that the Kane Chronicles & Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series are set in the same universe. Characters Main characters Carter Kane — Protagonist; a descendant of Narmer and of Ramses the Great, and initially described as always dressing "impeccably". After the death of his mother, he has spent six years travelling with his father. His specialty is combat magic and his preferred weapon is a khopesh. He becomes the host of Horus in the book The Red Pyramid. He has dark skin and dark hair, making him look quite different from his sister. He shows more bravery and courage than he imagines, and is a rule-follower. He is often placed unwillingly in the position of a leader, until he willingly yet not selfishly becomes pharaoh of the House of Life and leader of the gods. His girlfriend is Zia Rashid. Sadie Kane — Protagonist; Carter's sister. Raised by her grandparents in London after her mother's death. Able to read hieroglyphics and translate the Egyptian language with ease. Expert in using magic words and spells. She is the host of Isis. At the end of the series, the second most powerful magician in her world. She prefers combat boots and has caramel-colored hair with red highlights. She is a rule breaker, and she normally won't memorize things. She "normally has her encyclopedia brother around." She has an interesting relationship with Walt and Anubis. Zia Rashid — A magician who serves as a scribe for the House of Life; initially reluctant to trust Sadie and Carter, but later their friend. Said by Carter to be extremely beautiful and wise. She wields fire from her staff. She hosts Nephthys. Raised by the House's superintendent Iskander. Briefly a host of Ra during the final book. Her boyfriend is Carter Kane. Walt Stone — One of Sadie and Carter's initiates at their refuge 'Brooklyn House'; a descendent of the pharaoh Akhenaten, and therefore cursed to die at a very young age, unless cured. Walt also an affinity with death-themed magic. Later the host of Anubis. He makes many magical talismans. He is very protective of Sadie. Bast — An Egyptian goddess imprisoned with Apophis to continually kill him after he resurrects himself, but released upon Ruby Kane's death. Protectress of Sadie and Carter throughout the series. She is the cat goddess, so she acts like a cat. She wields knives that are stored in the sleeves of her leopard skin jumpsuit. Amos Kane — Carter and Sadie's uncle and introductor to Egyptian mythology. He is possessed by Set in The Red Pyramid, and channels Set in The Serpent's Shadow. At the end of the series, he is the most powerful magician. He was the brother of Julius Kane, Carter and Sadie's father, who hosts the god of the underworld Osiris. Other characters Jasmine 'Jaz' Anderson — A healer in The Throne of Fire, who incarnates Sekhmet. An attempt to banish evil spirits leaves her in a coma, from which she is awakened by Ra. She shares with Sadie how to cure Carter using his ren Since she was a healer, she tried to heal Walt, one of Sadie's crush next to Anubis, the god of funeral. Set — Ancient Egyptian god of evil. Antagonist of Red Pyramid, and a supporting character in Throne of Fire and Serpent's Shadow. His secret name is 'Evil Day'. Horus — Leader of the gods until Ra's return, and again after Apophis is destroyed. Isis — Goddess briefly incarnated by Sadie Kane; her symbol is the Tyet. Osiris — Ancient Egyptian god incarnated by Julius Kane; his symbol is the 'Spine of Osiris'. Nephthys — Wife of Set and mother of Anubis; sometime incarnated by Zia. Julius Kane — Carter and Sadie's father, and a Doctor of Egyptology. Later the incarnation of Osiris. His symbol is the djed. Bes — Egyptian god, able to terrify his enemies at will by saying "boo". Companion to the protagonists. Serqet — Egyptian goddess; a minor antagonist. Anubis — God of funerals, and periodic advisor to Sadie. Later incarnated by Walt. Michel Desjardins — Lesser antagonist; a high-ranked member of the House of Life, opposed to cooperation with the gods . Iskandar — 'Chief Lector' of the House of Life, from the time of Alexander the Great to the present day. Succeeded by Desjardins at death. Thoth — Ancient Egyptian god; founder of the House of Life. Twice advisor to the protagonists. Ruby Kane — Carter and Sadie's late mother, who appears occasionally as a ghost to advise her children. Sobek — Egyptian god; appears as a minor antagonist in The Red Pyramid and later aids Ra against Apophis. Sekhmet — Egyptian goddess, here portrayed as alter-ego of Hathor. Hathor — Egyptian goddess, here portrayed as alter-ego of Sekhmet. Tawaret — Egyptian goddess, assistant to the protagonists; here depicted as Bes' paramour. Khufu — Amos' pet baboon. Hilarious and lovable. Loves basketball and only eats things that end in O. Philip of Macedonia — Amos's albino crocodile, later identified as a shabti. Protector and transport to the protagonists. Doughboy — Julius Kane's shabti; comically resentful of Julius. Thinks very high of himself. Leroy - The Set animal, nicknamed by Carter. Freak - Carter's pet griffin; initially a statue brought to life by Sadie. Assistant to Carter thereafter. Nut — Ancient Egyptian sky goddess; mother of Osiris, Isis, Horus, Set, and Nephthys. Wife of Geb. Geb — God of the earth. Father of Osiris, Isis, Horus, Set, and Nephthys; husband of Nut. Shu — The father of Nut and Geb, who separates Nut from Geb to form the present-day division of Sky from Earth. Later appears to criticise Anubis' infatuation with Sadie. Ra — Sun god. Retired to the heavens, but revived in The Throne of Fire; later merges with Zia and recovers his lost mental integrity. Consumed by Apophis and later revived by Sadie and Carter. Nekhbet — Egyptian goddess who takes Carter and Sadie's grandmother as host. Babi — Egyptian god who takes Carter and Sadie's grandfather as host. Vladimir Menshikov — Russian antagonist of The Throne of Fire. Felix — A trainee at Brooklyn House. He loves penguins. Apophis — Antagonist. Breaks free of his prison in The Throne of Fire, but banished again by Michel Desjardins. Freed later; but destroyed by Carter and Sadie. Ptah — God summoned by Sadie and Walt to gain them the Book of Ra. Setne - An evil magician and son of Ramses the known as Khaemwaset. Appears in The Serpent's Shadow as an evil ghost on trial for many crimes. Recruited by the protagonists against Apophis. Departs alive at the end of the series. Sarah Jacobi - Leader of the rebel magicians, successful in gathering a massive following and secretly allied with Apophis, presumably for power. Vanquished by Anubis. Kwai - Sarah Jacobi's assistant; the House of Life's persistent opponent throughout the later books and also a brief host of Apophis. Leonid - A Russian magician and partisan of Sadie and Carter's. References External links . official-sites/kane-chronicles/index

Bibliography: Wikipedia baygross


End file.
